Too Sirius Too Soon
by Alicetbh
Summary: TBA Full Pairings Inside
1. Being Human

**A/N: **Well hello there. This is a re-post of an old story. Hopefully it'll give me the kick up the ass I need to get it finished

**Pairing(s): **Remus/ OC, Remus/Sirius

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Contains slash.

**Disclaimer: **Remus, Sirius and any other recognizable characters are not mine. Casper, Thorn and anything you don't recognise is mine (:

**Other Info:** Urm. Casper is sexy? ;D

Happy Reading

* * *

The night hadn't been a good one, far from the celebrations of the last Quidditch match, Remus Lupin was tired.

The moon hung nearly full in the air as he got undressed ready for bed.

_Not long now_, he thought tucking himself into the covers.

Remus Lupin had grown. He wasn't the short, shy, quiet boy he was when he first arrived at the castle. No, Remus Lupin was a young man. Remus hated everything about the way he looked. He had bright amber eyes, _too bright_, and dusty brown hair, _too dusty_, a thin body, _too thin_,and long lanky legs, _ridiculous! _His tiny frame was covered in scars, from tiny little ones to big ones, too big. Lupin had admitted to his friends about his form over a year ago and they had accepted him, even made it easier for him. But it still hurt. The transformations, the morning after…Remus sighed, it was like a constant hangover, but worse. But there was an upside; all of his best friends had been fully supportive. They had even managed to become animagi. Just for him. James Potter, a black haired boy, had transformed himself into a noble and proud stag. Peter Pettigrew, a short, chubby little thing had become a rat, very cunning and lastly Sirius Black. The tall dark haired grey-eyed teenager had fallen into the form of a big bear-like dog. The sharp teeth, long antlers and quick speed from the three had kept the wolf in check.

Lupin looked at his clock, it was almost midnight, surly the celebrations would be finishing soon…

"…AND IF YOU DON'T GET TO BED THIS INSTANT I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

The wolf smiled to himself, as his four roommates stumbled through the door gasping from running and laughing at the same time.

"Did you see her face?" squealed Peter as the others continued to gasp for breath.

"I swear she was turning purple" gasped Sirius as he stood up.

"She shouldn't bottle up her anger so much, it's not healthy." Smiled a light brown haired boy from the floor. Casper hadn't been at Hogwarts for very long. He'd recently been transferred from Durmstrang after moving back to England. He smiled at Remus who smiled back slightly blushing. Casper was gay. Everyone knew from the moment he arrived. No, it wasn't the camp acting or the subtle flirting it was the…"Right I'm gay, and if you have a problem you can fuck off."

Remus liked it.

As the other boys got ready for bed, Casper slid over to see Remus.

"How come you didn't stay?" He asked pushing some loose hair out of his eyes. Remus shrugged,

"Homework," he simply stated indicating a large pile of books at the end of his bed.

"Damn!" came a voice from the other side of the room.

"What's up Sirius?" asked James climbing into bed.

"I've just spilt ink all over my trunk!" He exclaimed tipping the contents of his bag onto the floor.

"You're serious?" Remus asked peering over the edge of his bed

Sirius just looked at him.

"You know what I mean," said Remus rolling his eyes.

Casper smiled and got up off Remus' bed to get ready. As he began to gather his night stuff Peter came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Why do yer nevr get dwessed in fer bedwoom" he said, spitting toothpaste everywhere.

"Excuse me?" Casper asked giving the chubby teenager a confused look.

"He asked why you never get changed in here," James said, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

"Oh, just…you know…privacy and stuff." Casper stated stepping into the bathroom.

The Marauders exchanged glances; Casper was clearly hiding something.

Remus was the first to wake the next morning, at least, he thought he was.

"Oh, morning Remus, I didn't think anyone would be up this early." Smiled Casper coming fully dressed out of the bathroom.

"Uh, m-morning" the werewolf grunted sliding out of bed.

"I'm just going for a walk, see you in a bit okay?" Casper said making his way to the door.

"Wait a minute, I'll only be a tick," said Remus rushing to get dressed. He had wanted to go on one of these morning walks with Casper for a while. They always intrigued him. The boy disappeared every morning, only to come back cold and shivering but with a very large grin on his face. Casper waited for him to get ready and held the door open for him as they walked out together. The sun had just begun to rise and shafts of light hit the ground in so many colours.

"It's beautiful," Remus gaped at the sky. Casper shrugged, "I suppose,"

Remus turned and stared at him.

"How can you say that? It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"It brings another day of pain." Casper simply said.

They sat down amongst the grass and just watched. The sunbeams grew brighter as the rest of the school began to wake. Remus fell gently onto his back and looked up at the clear sky. Casper had his legs crossed and was staring intently at the ground.

"Why don't you look?" Remus asked when he noticed Casper couldn't see what he saw.

"It doesn't interest me," Casper whispered.

Remus sat up, he noticed the whomping willow and felt a small twinge in his chest.

"Then why do you come out?" He asked sitting closer to his companion.

Casper noticed Remus' movement and turned to face him. He noticed Remus' hair shining in the sun and his eyes glinting from the reflections of the lake nearby. He noticed how small and innocent the boy looked and thought about his 'furry problem'. How could someone so pure turn into something so monstrous?

"To escape." he answered. Remus looked confused, but Casper didn't reveal anymore.

"There you are!" Shouted a boy from the door to the castle.

Sirius picked up his robed and ran across the dewy grass to the other boys.

He soon reached them and, panting slightly, sat down between them.

"We've been watching the sunrise," smiled Remus as Sirius began picking at the grass.

"Wonderful," replied Black, with a slight hint of sarcasm. Luckily Remus didn't catch it. But Casper, however, did. He shifted slightly from his cross-legged position and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Breakfast," Sirius suddenly shouted, making the two other boys jump.

Sirius Black quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled the other two along into the great hall.

The morning shone past in a hurry. Remus had survived AnThornt Runes and Arithmancy and was longing for a bit of his defence class. Although the most recent classes had all been pretty dull due to the fact they had to catch up on some previous spells about the Djinn, Asif, a one thousand eyes spider who lived in a car wreck in Egypt. Not very exciting. But today was to be different. As Remus placed himself between Sirius and Peter their book flew open to page one hundred and sixty.

"Today, class, we learn about…vampires. Now, what do you know about vampires?"

Remus immediately stuck up his hand.

"Yes Mr Lupin?"

"Vampires, originally from a small part of Romania called Transylvania the vampire population has grown to cover the entire world. Vampires are usually found in dark spaces, as they are allergic to the sun…"

The professor cut across him with a small smile,

"I'm sorry Mr Lupin but I'm afraid you've been reading too many muggle stories. This is a myth, as is a lot of what the non-magic populations has to say in this matter."

Remus glowed red. It was the first time in a while he'd been wrong. He didn't like it. It was embarrassing, especially as Sirius leaned over and patted him on the back patronisingly.

"I would like you all to turn and read the page in front of you." Stated the professor from the front of the class.

'Vampires…' Remus began to read '…unfortunately due to the constant release of false fixated books of the muggle genre, have been widely known as the shadow hunters. This also explains the paleness of their skin, and their light colourings. They are, nevertheless, only allergic to silver. Just like werewolves. Many vampires are commonly mistaken for wizards although only a minority is able to perform spells. Due to said books, vampires are said to be able to transform any being with a bite on the neck. This is untrue.

The only way vampires can transform another being is by turning the blood. This involves slicing their 'victims' wrist and their own and placing them in line. Only then can they create more vampires. Female vampires become infertile as soon as they are transformed therefore there are hardly any young vampires....' Remus stopped reading. How could anyone go through that? To end up being so alone, with no one really understanding what you were. But then he thought of himself. Many people believed werewolves mated for life. Just because normal wolves do, doesn't mean he does...he was just waiting for the right person. It was then he noticed, over the other side of the room, Casper wasn't reading. He'd opened up his notebook and was doodling in the margins. Remus looked at Casper. He'd never looked at him properly. The boy was tall and extremely skinny, he had short spiked hair with a long fringe. He was pale. Paler then even Remus saw himself.

It was like a light bulb went off in his brain.

He wasn't.

He couldn't be.

The moon hung loosely behind a dark cloud. It was as if a single piece of cotton stopped Remus for being just like them. Normal. He sat shivering in the shrieking shack and waited. He'd been turning over his new found information. When was Casper going to tell them? Given, Casper himself didn't know about Remus' condition. But still, they were roommates. Maybe, Remus told himself, maybe if I told him about me, he'd tell me about him. And there, for a while, that was settled. Until

"Oh, What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind the wall.

"I…I'm…well, you know…" Remus stuttered, but then he realised, "Casper you have to get out of here."

Casper looked slightly startled, "why?"

"You just do, please go. Now!" Remus shouted as the moon began to appear from the cloud.

Casper just looked up at the moon and down at Lupin and nodded.

He left quickly and Remus knew from that moment Casper knew all about him.

Although he couldn't help wandering if Casper had already known.

But it was too late to worry, he spine became rigid and his nose began to re-form.

Moony was alive again. The wolf sniffed around; there was a new smell he didn't recognise. His back began to tingle; another fantastical creature was near.

This was how they communicated. Each magical creature is drawn to the other by having a tingly feeling, it was like a radar of a few meters radius. It happened with all creatures, although they wouldn't know what it was until they could see it. But it was still close.

Moony lifted his head, someone, or something, was coming.

The three animagi had reached the edge of the shack with no problems. Wormtail scurried forward and pressed the knot in the trunk. The willow immediately ground to a halt and allowed the others to pass through unscathed. Prongs lead the pack closer to the wolf.

Moony could smell them, all of them, but he knew who it was. For many nights they had come. He didn't know who exactly they were. But they were friends. This other creature however, was not.

It was well known that although they had teamed together during the war of 1284, Vampires and Werewolves did not associate with one another.

Moony could smell him; he could smell them. What if they were together?

He lifted his head a howled; the sound shook the small shack.

The other marauders came closer; the howl had sent them in a state of panic. What if something's happened to Remus?

They rushed forward only to see the wolf was alone.

Moony looked up at the animagi. Padfoot stepped forward

_What is it, Moony?_

Moony stepped forward so the two canines were inches apart,

_We are not alone_

Padfoot rolled over and barked, the wolf retreated a little,

_Of course not silly, Wormtail and Prongs are here_

The wolf bared his teeth and growled, the scent was still strong. The dog leapt up, slightly scared of Moony. But the other two stepped into the light and they all stood silently.

_Can't you feel it?_

The wolf moved closer to the passage out, but the stag stood in his path. Moony bared his teeth. The stag stood his ground.

_There is no one else._ It stated and Moony returned to Padfoot.

The night was a long one. The wolf tried many times to get to the source of his troubles but didn't succeed.


	2. Vampire Weekend

**Disclaimer:** Remus, Sirius and any other recognizable characters are not mine. Casper, Thorn and anything you don't recognise is mine (:

* * *

The sun began to rise.

Remus Lupin sat up from the floor; he ached, everywhere. But he was used to it. It was now up to him to revive his lost clothes and trundle up to see the nurse. As he pulled on his boxers he could sense eyes on him, he turned around only to see the boy he'd seen last night. Remus blushed as he noticed the boy was grinning.

"Don't worry," Casper said still grinning, "I didn't see anything."

As Remus re-clothed himself his head burst with a thousand questions.

"You didn't leave did you? I could sense you. Why only now? Are you really a…" He stopped. Casper's grin had faltered slightly. He crossed his arms, thinking hard.

"We really need a longer time to talk about this." He said, looking away from Remus.

"We have all day, Pomfrey gives me as long as I need, and it is a Saturday." Remus said as he buttoned up his shirt. Casper sighed and pulled off his jumper, placed it on the floor and sat on it; Remus did the same for his robe.

"In answer to you first question, no I didn't leave. I've been looking at you for a while Remus, not in a stalker way or anything…but those excuses you gave me were getting a little repetitive, and I found it hard to understand why the other boys just accepted it. They are of course in on the whole thing. Animagi, I didn't think it was possible, even legal."

Remus smiled

"It isn't," he said looking at Casper. Casper returned the smile and continued.

"The second, it only happens when you are a fully fledged wolf. Me, on the other hand get it all the time, but as it had started from the moment I arrived I thought it was just from the castle and…" Casper looked down, "Yes, I am a…a vampire."

Remus was shocked. But he still managed to stutter,

"I'm a..."

"Yeah, I know."

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Was what we learnt about vampires true? That they can't have children." Remus asked. Casper just nodded.

"All of it is true," He began "Even the immortal bit, unless we get murdered of course,"

Remus was even more shocked than before. A vampire, a real vampire. Someone like him. Remus moved closer to Casper. He was still looking down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Remus said, lifting Casper's head up.

Casper smiled slightly,

"Yes it is. It's awful. It's like being a werewolf twenty-four seven. And to top it all, I'm a fucking gay vampire at that."

Lupin didn't know what to say; no words of comfort came to him so he put his arms around his companion. It was only then that Casper noticed how much the wolf meant to him. His warm amber eyes, the tingly feeling he got, that definitely wasn't from being a fantastic creature and the fact he could now talk to him. The vampire leant back against the wolfs shoulders. It was a shame. They'd never be able to be more that just friends. Casper sighed.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked running his hands through the other boys hair. He knew they were close, and to be honest he didn't care. They were so alike; they could share anything. Even their hearts. Casper sat up quickly which made Remus shiver.

"This is wrong." Casper said simply and began to stand up.

"What? Why?" Remus asked, pulling Casper back down again, completely confused.

"I'm a vampire you're a werewolf, it can't work." Casper said shaking Remus away.

"Why not?"

"We're born enemies." Casper said exasperatedly.

"I don't care!" Remus shouted.

Casper turned and faced Remus.

"Y…you don't?" he whispered.

"No!" Remus continued, "If I did I wouldn't be doing this…"

"Doing wha…"

But Casper didn't get to finish as a pair of warm soft lips met his cold dark ones.

Remus Lupin was kissing him. His heart, or what would have been his heart if he had one, soared. Remus Lupin was perfect.

Too Perfect.

Casper straddled Remus and kissed his noes quickly.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked quietly.

Remus smiled and slowly slipped a hand up Casper's shirt. The thinner boy shivered at the touch but didn't resist. Moony nodded.

The boys kissed again, slowly and more passionately than before. Casper felt a new warmth flow through him; he didn't feel so alone anymore. He had Remus, and that was all that mattered. The two boys pulled slowly apart a little short of breath they silently grabbed their things and hand-in-hand walked back up to the castle and straight to the hospital wing.

The Marauders were annoyed. Remus was never this long. The moment he woke up he'd come straight in. What if he wasn't awake?

"Sirius, stop pacing mate. I'm sure he's fine." said James moving his queen forward to take a knight.

"Damn," Peter muttered.

"What if he isn't James? We need to go and get him!" Sirius said making his way to the door.

"Just calm down!" James sighed.

"Calm Down? CALM DOWN?," Sirius shouted "HE MIGHT BE DEAD!"

"Who might be dead?" Casper asked swinging through the portrait hall.

Sirius immediately calmed down and sat silently. The marauders of course didn't know Casper knew about Moony. The three friends looked at each other then at Casper.

"Moony is in the hospital wing." Casper stated and moved to sit in one of the free armchairs.

"What? How do you know? Since when have you called him Moony? I CAME UP WITH THAT NAME!" Sirius was shouting again. Casper quickly put his hands over his ears and winced. James put his hands over Sirius' mouth to get him to shut up.

"What the…? James!" Sirius stuttered getting his breath back. James gave him a look that blatantly said 'shut up' and Sirius did.

"There's no point you guys. I know about Remus, all of it. Even about you." Casper said crossing his legs.

"Even…? Why didn't he ask us first?" James asked turning to Peter and to Sirius who both shrugged.

"He was going to..." Casper began but was shortly cut off by Sirius.

"And how do you know?" He asked accusingly. "We're his best friends. Not you!"

And with that he grabbed Peter and James to see Remus. But James turned and stayed.

"I want a few things sorted," he said as the two others jumped out into the corridors.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to react like that." Casper said as James came and sat by him.

"No worries, he just doesn't want to loose his friend." James said mimicking Casper by crossing his legs. Casper inclined his head to indicated that James could carry on.

"I just wanted to know, how did you find out? Moony wouldn't have come out with it just like that. It took us years to find out."

"I'm not sure you'll like the answer to this…" Casper began

"I don't care, it can't be worse than finding out your best mate is a wolf once a month."

"I suppose…I'm a vampire."

James nearly fainted.

"You're a...wow."

"Wow?" Casper looked at him slightly confused

"Yeah, wow. A wolf and a vampire. We're the strangest group of friends I've ever seen."

Casper smiled, "So you don't mind?"

"Mind? Don't be silly. If I can take a wolf I can take a vamp. Besides you have healing powers in your blood. It could be useful."

Casper chuckled, "You can't just cut me open and help yourself you know."

James shrugged but smiled.

"Was that it?" Casper asked.

"Where were you this morning? You didn't come in. Your bed was still made."

"I'll wait till I'm with Moony to tell you. Is that okay?"

"No worries Fangs."

"Fangs?"

"You do have them don't you?" James asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but…"

"You're one of us, you have to have a nickname!" James finished.

"Well, at least it isn't Batty."

"One last thing, I know Sirius is loud, but I never knew him to be that loud."

"Sensitive ears." Casper finished.

James nodded and slowly rose to his feet as a red-haired girl came into the room. With a quick wink to Casper he jumped at the chance to have a chat with her.

He was back on his own. Something or someone was missing.

Moony, he thought, and stood up to follow the two previous Marauders to the hospital wing

The animagi weren't happy.

It wasn't because they're werewolf had informed a vampire of his story, and theirs. No, it was because said vampire and werewolf had been seen together.

Seen together as in holding hands, seen together as in quick glances, seen together as in messy hair and short sharp breaths.

The marauders were far from homophobes, don't get me wrong, they were all for the rainbow clan. It was more the point that Remus and Casper had yet to acquaint their friends to their new found love.

"Why can't he just tell us?" scorned a very bitter Sirius Black from the comfy chair in the corner of the common room.

"They will when they're ready," soothed James from behind a bright pink book.

"That's not good enough! I mean, it's great Moony has found someone but really, a vampire? It's not like their relationship can go anywhere, they can't have children. Even if they wanted to! And besides he's not that good-looking anyway!" Sirius huffed and scowled at the floor.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Mr Black?" teased James.

Oh if only you knew, thought Sirius.

Far away at the other side of the castle two flustered boys emerged from behind a large stone statue. One was grinning while the other tried to tie his shoes.

"Let me help," giggles Remus as he bent over to sort out his partners' shoes.

"It's not my fault!" his companion said and he crossed his arms, "they just don't like me"

Remus giggles again as he cast a charm on the laces to tie themselves.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Casper smiled kissing Moony on the cheek.

"Thanks Sir Tristan!" the boys said as the statue bowed.

Making their way towards the common room they past many sour glances from the women of Hogwarts.

"What's up with them?" asked Casper looking quizzically to his right as more girls shuffled past.

"Beats me," said Remus as they came to the portrait hole. "Fortitudo,"They stepped through just as a small ivory chess piece flew towards the wall.

"You can't win, not again!" Peter moaned as James threw his hands up in victory, but immediately removed them when a certain young lady threw him a death stare.

Sirius stared at Remus, Remus stared at Sirius.

James, Casper and Peter all exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Hi." Said Sirius, his voice staying hollow and cold.

"Hi." Replied Remus, slightly uncertainly.

"Haven't you got something to tell us?" Sirius said, his voice remaining deadened.

"Sirius, seriously!" James hissed.

"N-Not that I know of," Remus stuttered.

Sirius stood up and walked towards the slightly worried Remus.

"Oh, but I think you do. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Moony."

Remus glanced at Casper for support but he could offer nothing. They both knew it had to come out sooner or later, they just wished they could have done it in their own time.

"If you're talking about," Remus paused and Casper walked over to him. "…us." He finished. Grabbing Casper'ss hand and holding it tightly.

Sirius scowled, "So it is true."

"You knew?" Casper asked, looking slightly confused.

The canine barked in laughter, "My darling…" he said, elongating his words sarcastically. "…the whole school knows!"

Remus turned a violent shade of red and stared at the floor. Casper put his arm around his boyfriend pulling him closer. Noticing his friends' embarrassment, Sirius dropped his uncivil tongue and moved closer to the pair.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"How did they find out?" Casper asked looking from James to Peter and back to Sirius.

"Well you were kind of obvious." James smiled and joining Peter in congratulation them both.

Sirius wasn't happy.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Mr Black?"

You can bloody well say that again, thought Sirius as he settled down under the Marauders yew tree.

James was at quidditch practice, and although Sirius should have been there, at this moment he couldn't have cared less.

Casper was also on the Quidditch team and played one of the chasers. Peter had a transfiguration essay to finish and Sirius hoped Moony was with him.

Sirius needed time to think.

"I'm not gay!" he said reaching up and snapping one of the branches off the tree. The tree, for her part, looked seriously put out and flung a few leaves back in retaliation.

He wasn't gay. Sirius Black, the great womaniser of Hogwarts, could not be gay. It would ruin his reputation.

"Maybe I could be Remus-sexual," He thought, leaning back and watching the clouds.

Sirius had been in love with a certain werewolf for a while now. He was sure it was love, he never had these urges to fuck and leave. Not with Moony. With Moony it would be forever.

There had been mixed emotions when Remus started dating Casper. Joy because, well, it proved he was attracted to boys and maybe, just maybe, Sirius would have a chance. But anger, because Casper wasn't him.

The black haired boy looked up at the clouds, he smiled as he saw a wolf shaped one whiz past, but he scowled as a bat-like creature followed in hot pursuit.

It wasn't like he didn't like Casper, on the contrary he had befriended the vampire almost straight away. Before the others. But he didn't want his Moony to be held back by such a dark creature. For that's what vampires would always be. The deception such creatures held was widely known, even in the muggle world. Although most muggles could never tell a vampire from a human. They truly have fangs, but they do not rest in front of their lips. They are well hidden from praying eyes and are only to be seen if needed. The do indeed drink human blood, for it gives them great energy. But they will only need it once if not twice every few weeks. You needed to be wary, for vampires hunt to kill. During wars, nothing is spared. Sirius grinned at his knowledge. He thought he has a pretty good grasp on what went through a vampires head. Unfortunately he was very mistaken.

Over the other side of the castle the quidditch players were busy picking up their pace and performing some very dangerous manoeuvres for the small audience that has come to see the golden squad practice.

"Where the fuck was Black?" shouted a very angry James from the ground.

As his team pulled in to land finishing their practice with a few final dives they began to return indoors far a shower and a warm drink.

"He's over the other side of the castle mumbling about vampires and how much he loves Moony," answered Casper landing beside Daniel Drewery, one of the beaters.

James was shocked.

"Sensitive ears," Said Casper simply returning with the rest of the team inside.

Back around by the yew tree a young man was feeling very pleased with himself. He'd sussed out vampires, his love for Remus and managed to skip and entire quidditch practice. Or that's what he thought.

"Where the hell were you?" questioned a very stern looking Potter as he flew around the yew and landed neatly on the floor.

"Here," smiled Sirius and his best friend came into land.

"Why, may I ask, were you here…" James' tone raised slightly, "when we had A BLOODY QUIDDICH PRACTICE!"

"Prongs! Calm down, you'll have a heart attack!"

"Calm Down?! We have a match against Slytherin tomorrow and you know how good their defence is!"

"If you must know, dear Prongsie, I was here working something out."

"Working…what?"

Sirius's face spread into a wide grin.

"I'm in love with Remus Lupin."

Heading back to the Gryffindor tower a pale boys' ears began to twitch. He sighed. Why Now?

Dumbledore's office had been newly decorated since Professor Dippet's headship and many new portraits had been hung on the wall. Madame Lien hung along the north wall; she connected the castle to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and Professor Raoul, of the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, hung low on the east wall.

Dumbledore had sent the late Professor Dippet along to inform each school on his new discovery. He had had a very fast response form Mademoiselle Jonquille to go ahead with his plan. But, as he paced around his study, there had yet to be a reply from the Durmstrang Institute. The ageing professor had been tempted to send his phoenix personally, but he quickly found Fawkes under a pile of ashes as a hatchling.

Professor Thorn, the headmaster of Durmstrang, was the youngest member of the three, although he was a lot older than he divulged. He was a stern headmaster and punished severely those who crossed the line. These punishments were sure to make the students think twice before breaking a rules again. His only failure, in his own opinion, was his son. Thorn believed that his god was punishing him for his failures and he worked harder, and so taking his job very seriously. He, like his deputy, Igor Karkaroff, believed very strongly in the dark arts and used them to extreme measures. But he would never cross the line into the downright illegal, would he?

His thin frame had, like the Hogwarts professor, had been pacing around his study when a light cough had brought his thoughts crashing back to reality.

"Dippet, How good to see you!" The dark professor said, making his way over to the large portrait.

"Thorn." The portrait inclined his head.

"What news form Dumbledore?"

"The worst, in my own opinion, the Beauxbatons have already agreed, and well, I can't say I blame them. He's too young, Sir, too young. And to think the poor boy is the last of his kind, to boot. All those promises unbroken. Poor child. Poor Krishna.

"Just get on with it!" Thorn Snapped, loosing his patience.

"What? Oh right. Dumbledore asks for your approval in this matter, you know he speaks most highly of your skills. But under the circumstances you indeed have the deciding vote. I believe you know of the properties laid down by the Hogwarts founders?"

Thorn nodded.

"Dumbledore believes these so called slanders are in fact true and the power can be used for a greater purpose. This war, this wizard, we can stop him if this experiment works. We just need to try it." Dippet concluded, relapsing into silence.

What colour the Durmstrang professor had faded quickly from his cheeks.

"Am I allowed to be there?"

"I assume so, but why on earth would you? It is said to be torture."

The small, thin, frail professor lowered his head to the floor, and with one large breath replied "He is still my son."


	3. Out To Play

Casper couldn't believe it.

It was almost midnight and he still couldn't get to sleep. The other marauders were soundly tucked up in their beds with only the sound of peter snoring to be heard. James and Sirius were silent. Remus wasn't. His short sharp breaths were becoming dangerously short and sharp.

'A nightmare' Casper thought and slipped carefully out of his bed and crossed the room in a few strides. Pulling back the deep red curtains his hunch was confirmed. There, curled quivering at the end of his bed was a very traumatised Remus Lupin. His eyes were still tightly closed mimicking his tightly curled fists and beads of sweat were starting to form oh his forehead.

Casper sighed and gently awoke the poor lycanthrope.

"Don't! I can't live without…" Moony's eyes snapped open and laid rest on a startled face above him.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Casper said, quickly recomposing himself and pulling his wolf into a tight hug.

"But it felt so real, you were there and…and someone who looked like you…but wasn't you. We were with a lady in Dumbledore's office. They said…t-they s-s-said…" Moony faded out and pulled Casper closer as tears began to run silently down his face.

"Don't worry love, it wasn't real" Casper soothed rocking Remus gently.

"P-promise you won't leave, ever!"

"I promise" Casper said kissing Remus on the nose.

The two boys smiled at each other and together sorted out the tangles mass of sheets, Remus slid back into bed pulling Casper along with him. Casper couldn't help but look over to see if Sirius was awake. He wasn't.

The pale boy nuzzled his nose into the nape of the werewolf's neck making him giggle slightly. Casper smiled to himself and places his cool lips against the bare skin.

Remus gasped slightly when two sharp fangs made their way around the side of his neck.

"It won't hurt, I promise." Casper whispered in his ear. Moony nodded feeling slightly nervous. He trusted Casper. He really did. But this was a big step.

Placing his white fangs against the tender skin, Casper began to savour the sweet taste. The lycanthrope's blood was sweeter than anything he had tasted before was. Remus whimpered slightly as he began to feel his energy leave him, flowing away.

As quick as the sensation began, it stopped. Casper ran his tongue across the small opening healing it completely. His light haired companion turned to face him,

"Is that it?" he asked smiling.

"I didn't want to kill you"" Casper said kissing Remus on his cheek.

* * *

Dippet returned to his portrait and waved sensuously at Madame Lien, who blushed madly and hid behind the paining of her academy, and returned his attention to Dumbledore, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Tu a de la chance" Dippet said winking at the peeking French portrait.

"Pour que?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Eh? What? Oh! Err…Par-se qu-er…umm…Thorn agree, ma-y il would…possibly…oh what the hell! Thorn wants to come along as well."

"Dumbledore?" Madame Lien had recomposed herself due to the awful French she had just heard.

"Oui?"

"Il est possible pour Mademoiselle Jonquille arrivé?"

"Bien sûr!"

The French lady bowed and left to inform Mademoiselle Jonquille.

"Excuse me?" Dippet asked looking sullenly at the empty portrait.

"I agreed to all Mademoiselle Jonquille to the test also, I believe it would strengthen the school's bonds even more.

"Yes Professor." Dippet mumbled to himself settling down to await the return for his favourite portrait.

* * *

The wind whistled through the dark shack as nightfall approached.

Moony sat alone on the cold floor. A single tear fell from his hollow cheeks as the dream flashed vividly through his mind.

"My blood? What for?", "You coward!", "Don't! please! I'll do anything", "You have to" "I love you..."

Remus wondered if it had really only been a dream. Surly it was? But...then again.

The thin teenager lifted his hand up to his neck, there was no mark, no nothing. No trace of the vampire at all. It was as if he had never been there. But he had, he had drunk Remus' blood. An involuntary shiver was sent down Remus' spine as he remembered the cold flesh on his.

"But I love him."

Remus smiled, he did love Casper. The vampire had given him new hope, new freedom, and even a new heart.

"Who do you love?" Smirked a voice from the shadow.

Remus quickly brushed his cheeks on the rough sleeves of his jacket. Casper emerged from the shadows carrying a small bundle, which was sat next to Remus' on the table.

"You." Replied Remus pulling Casper into a tight embrace.

The vampire smiled. His fangs reflected the light of the moon beautifully.

"Why are you here? The moon isn't out for another week." Casper asked, concern flowed freely through his words.

"I just had to think about things, surly you knew that." Remus said, challenging his boyfriend.

"I'm not psychic darling, I just have good hearing, and you mister, have not been saying anything." Casper said, poking Remus lightly in the stomach.

Remus pulled Casper into a deep kiss. The vampire was a little startled, but soon relaxed. Both boys smiled into the kiss as a howl whistled through the haunted house.

Returning for air both mystifying boys hugged.

"Turn around." Casper said.

Remus complied as Casper's thin fingers gently massaged their way around Remus back.

The lycanthrope smiled and, closing his eyes, leant his head back against the sturdy chest behind him.

Then Casper slowly moved his arm around Lupins' side and wrapped them loosely around

his waist.

Remus needed him a lot right now. The werewolf turned slowly to face his vampire a little bit more. Remus nestled his face into Casper's neck. And right there, at the moment where Casper rested his head on Moony's, with his arm still wrapped around the thin lycanthrope, it was then when Remus realised that this was what he had always wanted.

"Casper..." Remus quietly said.

He looked up at Casper and looked in his eyes. Casper looked back at Remus, then smiled so gently, it caused Remus to slowly lean in more and lightly kiss him on the lips. Remus melted on the inside. His heart was like a volcano and he was melting.

Casper explored Moony's mouth with his tongue and the other boy loved everything about it. He was an amazing kisser. Remus brought his arm around Casper's back, pulling him even closer. After a minute, they pulled apart.

Remus still felt like he was turning to liquid on the inside. He and Casper wanted that feeling to last forever.

"Are you sure about this?" Casper asked and he planted a kiss on the lycanthropes nose.

Remus made no noise but nodded his head encouragingly pulling the vampire closer.

The boys headed over to a makeshift bed the marauders had constructed for Remus' transformations.

Pressing his cool lips against Remus' neck, Casper allowed the werewolf to climb on top of him, forcing him onto his back.

"Have you done this before?" Casper asked hesitantly.

"No, have you?" Remus replied looking straight at the pale boy below his body.

Casper looked at the floor for a moment his eyes a little grey-er than before. "Well...Yes, but not with a gent."

Remus grinned and placed a delicate kiss on his lovers lips and his hands began to roam over Casper's chest, "I don't blame you, old man, I know all about you and your sex-drive,"

Casper chuckled while kissing Remus and helped his partner out of his robe and shirt.

The scars reflected the highlights that were forming outside of the shack. Remus immediately stopped kissing his boyfriend to covers as much of his body as he could. Casper reached forward and slowly moved the offensive arms out of the way.

"Don't. They're who you are." Casper said

"A monster," Remus said, looking away.

"Don't you dare! You are no monster. You're kind, funny, adorable. Remus you're perfect! And I love you!"

Remus turned back and traced his had down Casper's cheek and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," He replied and pulled off Casper's shirt and gasped.

Casper dropped his gaze. He, unlike Remus, wasn't covered in lots of scars, he just had the one. It stretched from the top of his left shoulder and disappeared down onto his right hip, splitting his chest in half. Remus traced it with his fingers from top to bottom, and the lifting Casper's chin and smiled.

"Snap," He grinned.

Casper smiled in return.

A passionate kiss was sent between the two bodies and the scars were soon forgotten as both pairs of pants soon disappeared. The kisses were becoming shorter and more hurried. Remus began to trace his kisses down Casper's neck, making him shiver.

The lycanthrope traced down his lovers body with his tongue, making Casper arch his back. Remus reached the waistband if Casper's underwear and anxiously tucked his thumb under the band and began to pull down the final piece of clothing on Casper's body. Casper bit his lip and held onto the sheets below him. No words were exchanged as more of the exclusive scar was revealed. Remus placed small kisses along the path he was creating. Eventually the boxers were tossed aside as the two boys exchanged another kiss. Remus ran his hand down Casper's chest and grinned as his warm hands ended up wrapped around a hard pale cock.

Casper gasped as the hand began to move ever-so slowly up and down the shaft. Casper's fingers found their way around Remus' chest expertly, he then paused in rubbing Remus' body with his hands only long enough to assist in the removal of his boxers and throwing them to the floor before quickly resuming his exploring touch of the body above him.

Remus' body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending seemed to be transmitting waves of pleasure to his brain. His entire body seemed to resonate and tingle with Casper's every touch. He could feel his breath becoming ragged and he noted absently that Casper too seemed to be gulping in air into his heaving chest.

Remus' fingers expertly continued their work, pumping Casper to almost breaking point.

Casper slowly started kissing and nibbling across Remus' face and down his throat, pausing in the hollow to run his tongue in circles tickling him slightly. Casper continued nibbling and licking his way across his chest, teasing Remus' nipples, sucking on them lightly. Remus groaned loudly, unable to control himself and Casper looked up briefly, his eyes sparkling. He continued nipping and kissing across Remus' stomach, pausing once again to swirl his tongue around Remus' belly button, driving Remus into a state of pure ecstasy.

The waves of pleasure emanated throughout Remus' entire body. It felt like electricity coursed through his body causing every hair on him to stand and he briefly wondered if there were little sparks of static shooting between them before he reasoned that Casper would not know about electricity, and then he lost the ability to think at all. His heart was racing and he couldn't get his breath no matter how much air he gulped in.

Casper was inching his way down Remus' body with his tongue while he continued thinking. He didn't really know why it scared him to cross the line he had established. Well, not really anyway. Oh sure, he was a little intimidated because he had never done anything like that before, but that wasn't the whole reason. Up to this point the physical intimacy between he and Remus had been more on the level of play. If he crossed that line he was contemplating, he wouldn't be able to say that anymore. He could never take it back. Things would change. He would change. Was he ready for that? Could he handle it?

Casper was running his tongue over Remus' belly button, another sensitive area that Remus enjoyed. Casper smiled a little at the low groan that emanated from Remus but quickly went back to his contemplation. Casper knew he really wanted to go further. Even if it scared him, he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. In the end, it came down to two things for Casper. He loved Remus and wanted to make him happy. And he trusted Remus and he knew that Remus would never hurt him. In the end, that was enough. For once in his life, Casper was willing to go forward without knowing all of the answers. It frightened him, but he was willing to take a leap for Remus.

Casper's mind actually calmed slightly now that he had decided to go forward. He started licking and nibbling even further down Remus' body, going past his belly button. Remus had his eyes closed, enjoying the sensations, but suddenly they popped wide open and he half sat up as he realized what Casper was starting to do.

"Ca..Cas..Casper!" Remus stammered. "You don't have to do that!"

Casper didn't bother answering. Instead he grinned up at Remus and then ran his tongue over the head of Remus' cock. Remus' entire body shuddered at the contact and he couldn't hold back a very loud groan.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus exclaimed as his head flopped back into the pillows.

Casper ran his tongue over Remus' head again eliciting another shudder from Remus.

"OH MERLIN!" Remus nearly yelled.

Casper started running the tip of his tongue along Remus' shaft. "Casper, you really don't...Oh fuck!...you really don't have to do this!" Remus moaned as Casper once again licked across his head.

Casper started laughing. "That might be more convincing if you weren't panting so much and groaning with pleasure!" Casper teased.

Remus looked up to see Casper grinning at him. Remus started laughing too.

"Well, it feels so bloody good!" Remus laughed. "But really, you don't have to do this if you're not ready. You can stop at any time."

Casper grinned at Remus. "I know. But I want to do this. I've wanted to for a while now. Sit back, enjoy, and try not to scream so loud!"

Remus again flopped back into the pillows blushing slightly and groaning loudly as Casper licked along his shaft. Casper continued licking and nibbling along Remus' cock trying to give as much pleasure as he could to Remus. Casper found licking Remus' cock...different. That was inadequate, but he didn't have a better way to describe it. It wasn't like he was expecting at all. Casper wasn't really sure what he had been expecting. The skin was softer than what he had expected and it was amazing to him how just the lightest touch of his tongue was generating such a response from Remus. Then a small drop of fluid formed at the tip of Remus' cock and Casper lapped at it with his tongue, generating another shudder from Remus.

The taste of that drip was...strange. Casper reflected that it was strange he couldn't really describe what he was doing or what his senses were communicating to him. Casper wasn't sure if he liked the taste or not. It was definitely different. Again, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this was different. The one thing Casper did know was that he loved the way he was making Remus feel. He could tell that Remus was in a state of bliss and he knew it was because of him. That all by itself made Casper love what he was doing. Even if he never learned to like the taste, how could he not love something that gave Remus such pleasure?

Casper continued to lick and nibble along Remus' shaft till he reached his balls. Remus was groaning the entire time and his breathing was sharp and ragged. Remus' entire body shuddered periodically and it was obvious that he wasn't going to last too much longer. Actually, it was obvious he was already fighting to keep from losing it. Casper grinned a little as he realised just how excited he had made Remus.

Casper started licking Remus' balls and then took them into his mouth sucking on them lightly. Casper ran his tongue over the orbs bathing them liberally and Remus was writhing with pleasure before he was finished. Casper then started licking his way back up Remus' shaft till he reached the flaring head. Remus' cock seemed even larger than normal to Casper, and Casper momentarily wondered if he was going to be able to manage working that 'monster' into his mouth.

Casper paused for a few seconds, and then he wrapped his lips around the head of Remus' cock causing Remus to gasp once again. Casper ran his tongue across the surface of Remus' cock for a few moments, trying to get his mouth use to being stretched so much. And then Casper started working his way down Remus' shaft, sucking lightly and running his tongue around the surface as much as possible. Remus was trying very hard to keep from thrusting, but every once in a while instinct took over and his hips thrust forward slightly and he would groan even louder.

Casper could tell Remus was very close now and he wanted to give as much pleasure as he could. Casper tried to work his mouth further down Remus' shaft but he never could get much more than half of it in his mouth before he started to gag and had to draw back. Obviously, this was a skill that would take a lot of practice. Casper nearly started laughing as he thought that and wondered if he could convince Remus to help him get that practice!

Remus' breath came in harsh gasps now and his body was covered in sweat. His entire body was trembling and he could barely keep from thrusting wildly into Casper's mouth. Then Casper wrapped his hand around the remainder of his shaft and began stroking. Remus shuddered as his climax past the point of no return.

"Cas..Ca...Casper! OH MERLIN! Casper..." was all that Remus could get out for a warning before he started shooting. Casper had started to pull off Remus' cock as soon as Remus had started to stammer, but he wasn't nearly fast enough and Remus shot several times in his mouth before he was able to pull off completely. Remus continued shooting several more shots streaking his chest and stomach with long white streaks. Remus' entire body continued to shudder long after he finished shooting. Casper kept rubbing his chest and stomach with one hand even while he continued stroking Remus' cock, milking every last drop out of his trembling body.

Finally, Remus reached down and grabbed the hand that Casper was stroking his cock with and pulled it away. "Please! You have to stop or I'm gonna pass out here!" Remus gasped, fighting to get his breath back under control.

Casper grinned, "Enjoy that?"

Remus could only nod as his breath was coming in sharp gasps, and he head was still spinning slightly.

Then he pulled Casper up to face him and he kissed him passionately.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Remus stared straight into Casper's eyes.

"Casper," Remus whispered. "I want you to make love to me."

Casper grinned at him. "Isn't that what we are doing?" Casper teased as he leaned in to nuzzle at Remus' cheek.

"No Casper," Remus answered. "You don't understand. I want you to make love to me. I want you to have me completely. I want you to go all the way with you. To have you inside of me."

Casper's eyes went very big in surprise.

"Are you sure Remus?" Casper asked. "Are you sure you are really ready for that?"

"I'm sure Casper," Remus whispered back running his fingers over Casper's chest. "I've been ready for a while now. I want you. I need you."

Casper hesitated, torn between desire and uncertainty. "Remus, I don't know," Casper said his voice thick. "I don't want to hurt you. Are you really... ready for that?"

"Yes," Remus answered simply. "I know it will hurt a little at first. But I want you and I want this. I know you will be gentle and you'll take your time. I know if I tell you to stop, you will. I trust you Casper. And I love you."

Casper's eyes were a little wild as he stared into Remus', trying to read if there was any hesitancy at all on Remus' part. Remus smiled gently up at him, the love and trust pouring out of his eyes. Casper hesitated for a few more seconds, and then a slow, shy smile broke over his face as he nodded his agreement.

Casper began to kiss Remus passionately, probing his mouth with his tongue as his fingers ran over his body.

Remus spread his legs to give Casper better access and Casper drew one of Remus' legs up and bent it to open him up even further.

Casper broke the kiss for a few minutes and looked into Remus' eyes again checking to see if Remus was still okay. Remus smiled at Casper and nodded his head understanding what the vampire was doing. Remus reached up with one hand and pulled Casper back down into their kiss.

Casper's fingers began to circle Remus' hole, lightly stroking the sensitive flesh there and Remus moaned. Remus continued to lightly stroke Remus' quivering hole for several minutes until Remus thought he was going to go crazy. Then Casper drew his hand away for a few moments. Remus glanced down and saw Casper applying some lube, from the bundle Remus had brought in, to his fingers and then he felt the cool fluid being applied directly to his ass.

Remus gasped as the cold fluid hit his even colder flesh.

Casper began to slowly circle Remus' hole again, applying a gentle pressure this time. Slowly Casper began to insert his fingertip into Remus and then withdrawing it. Remus moaned again and his body shuddered. Emboldened, Casper began to push more and more of his finger into Remus with each thrust until finally he had worked his finger all the way in.

Casper held his hand in place and again stared into Remus' eyes checking his reaction. Remus smiled at him and Casper began to slowly finger fuck Remus very gently. Casper took his time, slowly stretching Remus' hole with an almost inhuman patience. After a time, Casper pulled his finger out and applied some more lube directly to Remus quivering ass. With an even greater gentleness and patience, Casper slowly worked two fingers into Casper, further stretching him in preparation for later. In time, Casper repeated the process with a third finger making Remus nearly crazy with desire.

After a time, when Casper was able to slip three fingers into Remus with ease, Casper pulled his hand away and again stared into Remus' eyes.

"Are you really sure Remus?" Casper asked, his voice quiet and concerned. "Are you really sure you want me to do this?"

Remus stared lovingly into Casper's eyes. "Yes," Remus whispered. "I want you so much Casper. And I'm ready."

"But it's gonna hurt Remus," Casper protested. "Maybe we should wait. I don't want to hurt you."

Remus smiled once again at Casper. "I know it will Casper," Remus answered. "But it will only be for a short time. And it's gonna hurt no matter how long we wait." Remus grinned as his voice took on a teasing manner. "That thing between your legs is a little bigger than average you know. And I don't think it's gonna get any smaller if we wait."

Casper blushed at the teasing banter and he grinned back at Remus, but his eyes were still hesitant. "Remus..." Casper began.

"Casper, I know," Remus interrupted. "There will be a little bit of pain. But you won't deliberately hurt me. The very fact that you are hesitating now proves that to me. I want this Casper. I want you. I need you. I love you."

Casper hesitated for a few more moments and then nodded his head in agreement. Casper applied a very generous amount of lube to his cock and then squirted even more into Remus. Casper then raised both of Remus' legs till they were nearly touching his chest. Remus grabbed a hold of his legs to keep them in the air and Casper placed the tip of his erection against Remus' hole.

Remus groaned as he felt the warm tip of Casper's cock touch him. Remus drew in a deep breath and slowly released it. He felt Casper begin to slowly push with a little more pressure and Remus began to feel the muscles in his ass begin to stretch even further. Casper kept the pressure steady, allowing Remus' body to accept his cock and slowly the resistance to his entry began to fade. Then Remus felt the head of Casper's cock enter him and he almost cried out with the sharp stab of sudden pain.

Casper saw the flash of pain in Remus' eyes and he froze holding his position steady. Slowly, the pain subsided and Remus nodded his head at Casper to continue. Casper stared at Remus for a couple of moments debating whether he should comply with Remus' request. Remus' eyes took on a pleading look and Casper gave up and began to slowly push himself further into Remus.

The sensations running through Remus were overwhelming. The stab of pain when Casper's cock first entered him had almost been enough to make him reconsider the entire thing. But then, Remus had felt Casper freeze and the pain began to subside slowly being replaced by a penetrating warmth. Casper continued to push into him and Remus felt the tingling throughout his body. The pain was still present, but it had faded to almost nothing and was overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure washing over his body.

Casper continued to slowly push his cock into Remus and Remus began to wonder just how much more he had to push in. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Casper was completely in. Casper stayed in that position for several minutes allowing Remus to get use to the sensations and allowing Remus' body time to adjust. After several minutes Remus nodded his head again and Casper began to slowly pull part way out and then push his way back in.

Casper gentleness and patience again surprised Remus.

Slowly, Casper began to increase the pace of his thrusts. A thin sheen of sweat had again broken out over Casper's chest and forehead and Casper's breathing was becoming more laboured. Remus' body began to respond to Casper's lovemaking and his cock began to throb again. Remus could feel his chest straining to pull in air fast enough and he could feel the sweat streaking down his body. The electric waves of pleasure were almost continuous as Casper steadily increased the urgency of his thrusting.

Then, without warning, Remus felt Casper's cock touch something deep inside him. Something that when touched caused his body to spasm and a wave of such pleasure to wash over him he feared he might pass out. Remus cried out and began to toss his head back and forth as the pleasure overwhelmed him. And then he felt Casper's cock brush that spot again and again and the waves of pleasure were, if anything, even more intense. Casper's cock brushed the spot again and Remus nearly screamed as his cock began pumping out what felt like gallons of cum. The streaks of white fluid sprayed through the air and splattered Remus' chest and stomach. Remus felt his cock throb and spasm over and over again and with each spasm more fluid streaked out splattering with great force against his chest.

As Remus' orgasm wracked his body Casper felt the muscles in Remus' bowels begin to clench his cock in an overpowering grip. Casper had been thrusting into Remus with an ever increasing speed as his own orgasm built and the sensations of Remus' ass gripping his cock so tightly was enough to push him over the edge. Casper began to thrust with a frenzy as he felt his cock explode shooting his cum deep into Remus' body. Casper cried out Remus' name as the waves of intense pleasure washed over him and he continued to thrust into Remus, feeling the muscles in Remus' ass milk every last drop out of him.

Finally, spent, Casper collapsed on top of Remus, both of their chest heaving. Casper could feel Remus' body continue to spasm periodically and he could feel his own muscles twitch every so often. Slowly, they got their laboured breath under control as they slowly came back down to reality. Casper kissed Remus passionately for several minutes, basking in the intense afterglow of their shared love.

Remus looked straight into Casper's eyes, his eyes brimming. Remus pulled Casper back into his arms, hugging him intensely. "I love you Casper," Remus whispered in his ear. "I love you so much, I can't even tell you how much I love you. I want to hold you forever and shout it out to everyone. I want the world to know. But more importantly, I want you to know. I love you Casper!"

Casper smiled at Remus, his heart full. The demons that had always torn at his soul had finally found their match and been defeated. And by the last thing Casper had ever expected to find in his life. And it was love.


	4. Removing A Tyrant

-x-

"Fawkes, Please this message to Casper, No matter where he is." Dumbledore paced his study unnervingly.

-x-

James, Sirius and Peter watched the headmaster pace his study. They were the first to see the new occupants of the castle.

Mademoiselle Jonquille and Professor Thorn were the last people you'd expect at Hogwarts.

The Marauders exchanged dark glances.

What was going on?

-x-

A light tapping echoed through the room as the boys slowly got up.

"What's that?" asked Remus.

Casper shrugged and strode over to open the creaky door.

In a flash a beautiful phoenix flew into the cold room bearing a message.

"Fawkes" Casper answered.

The vampire untied the blue ribbon from the leg of the bird and began to open it.

"Who do you think it's from?" Remus asked, pulling on the last of his own clothing.

"I dunno, but I'm assuming it's from Dumbledore. The special delivery gives it away."

"Well?" Remus said, peering over his boyfriend shoulder.

"Dear Casper," Casper read aloud, "I would appreciate your attendance in my office as soon as possible – Dumbledore."

Casper leant back against Remus' chest.

"I wonder why…"

"Can't you hear him?"

Casper shook his head, "Dumbledore's office has more spells protecting his privacy than the whole of Diagon alley"

"Well," Remus began, "I guess we'd better go then."

"We?" Casper asked

"Obviously! I'm not letting you go by yourself! It might be important"

Casper sighed, "Alright, but you better not say anything rude!"

Remus made a mock hurt face and grabbed the vampire's hand as they exited the safety of the shack.

Dumbledore greeted his guests. The headmaster and mistress of the other schools were counting on the co-operations to help the discovery. These results could change the outcome of the approaching war.

The vampire was the only one they needed now.

From the Gryffindor common room, what was left of the marauders peered intently into the map.

They had watched the Durmstrang Ship and the Beauxbatons Carriage arrive in the Hogwarts grounds. They had seen the head teachers enter Dumbledore's office and remain still.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" James asked as two more of his friends stand outside the door of the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore drew up two more chairs as a knock reached his ears.

"Forgive me Dumbledore, but I was under the impression I only had one son." Thorn said.

Dumbledore ignored him as he strode over and opened the door. Swinging it open two boys stood sheepishly, hand in hand. Casper took one look at the occupants in the room and immediately dropped Remus' hand.

"Dad?"

"Who else would it be?" Thorn said sharply,

"Sorry…" Casper mumbled as he and Remus made their way to the two vacant seats.

An awkward silence spread over the office. Dumbledore cleared his throat, his usual bright eyes were no longer twinkling and he face was grave and cold.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked

Casper shook his head and looked towards his father, and then to Remus.

"We need your blood…" Dumbledore began

"My blood? What for?" Casper said startled.

"Let me tell you a little of your history," Dumbledore began, "In the times when this school was built Salazar Slytherin had a brother, Yaksha. His brother, like you was a vampire, thought the word did not exist then. There was a great war when Salazar refused to let his brother join in the construction of the school. Many vampires were slaughtered, but Yaksha was spared when he promised to never create another vampire. But he went back on his promise and hundreds more vampire were re-created from the corpses of the war. Salazar found his brother and ended their confrontation with a duel. Slytherin hit his brother with many fatal wounding curses. But Yaksha healed immediately until Salazar was forced to perform the killing cure that finished off his brother for good. After the creation of the school Salazar tried to find as many vampires as he could, and dispose of them. After many encounters Slytherin believe then that something inside a vampire kept them from harm. Their blood, or the blood of those you have taken. However, no one can survive a killing curse. Not even a vampire."

Dumbledore concluded his speech and glanced at his visitors. Remus reached for Casper'ss hand, but saw Professor Thorn shoot him a harsh gaze and immediately dropped his arm.

"Filthy half-breeds," Thorn sneered,

"No he's not!" Remus exclaimed standing up.

"Rem…" Casper began,

"No son, let your mate speak. He seems to have a large opinion on this…" Thorn replied.

'Mate?' Remus thought, 'how does he know? Wait…maybe he doesn't, I'm sure that was just a coincidence.'

"He's not filthy. He's smart, funny and I lo…"

"Remus! Stop!" Casper shouted.

Remus blushed slightly and sat back down in his chair . Dumbledore turned to Mademoiselle Jonquille. She inclined her head.

"So," she began, "you say zat zis boy will be able to 'elp us?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"If we can get Casper'ss blood, St Mungo's will be able to mix it into their healing potions. Of course there will be test to make sure there are no side effects. But think how many people will be saved from this."

Thorn twitched a little. Casper was deadly quiet.

"I don't know…what will happen to me?"

Dumbledore sighed a little

"We're still not one hundred percent yet…we haven't got another vampire to do a trial. You're the last."

"So…if it goes wrong…there will be no more vampires?" Casper asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I don't know…" Casper began.

"You coward!" Thorn shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourself! You're the only hope we have!"

"No, you can't make him!" Remus shouted back

"You will not stand in our way!"

"Yes I can, and I will! You can't just used him like some worthless being!"

"Says who?"

"Says…"

"Remus, please…" Casper whispered.

"Some friend you are, Casper has the chance to save the world and here you are stopping it. Honestly Casper," he said turning to his son, "I would have thought you would have made some real friends in this school, not people like him who don't care about your future."

Casper didn't reply.

"Thorn that's enough!" Dumbledore rose and everyone became silent. "Casper you don't have to do this…"

"What? Of course he does! Who else could do it?"

"No one, but Thorn although he is your son, he is my student and I would never force him to do anything he doesn't want to." Dumbledore stated.

"I…I'll do it." Casper mumbled.

Remus turned sharply, "What?"

"I said, I'll do it."

"But…you can't! the risk is too high!"

"Remus, please. This is already hard enough…"

"And you think I don't know that? You promised you'd never leave me!" Remus said, tears beginning to shine in his eyes.

"Rem…don't, I don't want to leave you…"

"Then don't! please! I'll do anything,"

"But…I can save lives." Casper said, reaching for Remus, who recoiled slightly.

"They can find other ways!" Reus almost screamed

"There's no time…"

Remus stared at his boyfriend. Both boys had tears stinging their eyes. They locked gazes.

"Please stay." Remus dropped his gaze as he felt the tears finally flow down his skin.

"I'll come back…won't I?" Casper tuned to Dumbledore who looked poignant.

"I don't know, it depends on how you react to the processes"

"So he might die?" Remus whispered.

Dumbledore shook his head,

"No, but there's a possibility he might forget everything. You, the school, even being a vampire."

Remus stood up,

"Is that what you want to happen?" he said turning to Casper, "you want to forget me?"

"No! of course not. I never want to forget you." Casper answered

"Then stay!"

"I can't…"

"Fine! Go then!" Remus had heard enough and ran out of the room.

"Rem!" Casper shouted and raced after him.

Thorn grabbed his son's arm as he was about to leave, "You have to…"

Casper yanked his arm away and left the room.

Remus please don't do this to me!" Casper whispered as he reached the point where Remus had stopped running.

"Then don't do this to me" Remus replied not turning around.

'Don't be so selfish' Casper thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Remus even more.

"I know it's selfish" Remus whispered, "But I can't loose you. You have no idea what you've done to change my life. In here..." Remus turned and placed his hand on Casper'ss heart, " and here..." he placed his own hand on his chest, "it's like they should be one. I love you so much Casper. There's something that pulls us together, and you're ripping it apart. It's like this has all been wasted. We've been wasted. I want to shout from the tallest tower how much I love you. It's so much more that you must even realize. You can't leave me, it would hurt more than turning into a monster every month." Remus stepped closer to his boyfriend, tears running down his cheeks as he closed the gap, "Casper. I love you."

Both boys had tears running slowly down their faces, following each line or scar they possessed. Casper lifted his hand and cupped Remus cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb. Remus gently nuzzled into the cold hand and closed his eyes, almost washing his light eyelashes in tears. He would savour that cold feeling for the rest of his life.

Casper's voice broke as he stammered out a reply,

"Re...Remus. I love you." But he couldn't continue. Letting his voice give way Casper placed his lips gently against Remus forehead. Remus opened his eyes and lent back a little.

"I thought you did...but now it seems just as fake as my monthly excuses. I should have known. Vampires can't feel love." With that, Remus removed Casper's hand and turned towards the end of the corridor.

"Rem..." Casper sobbed. But Remus didn't turn around.

"Remus! Please!" Casper begged.

Remus Lupin turned the corned and disappeared out of the last vampires sight forever.

Casper's legs gave way and he collapsed where he stood. All he could hear was Remus' sobs and all he could see was darkness. If he could feel pain, he was sure it would be the most horrifying thing to feel. Sorrow should never be mixed with fear, there would be horrible consequences.

* * *

The carriage trundled through the rain as Casper sat with his father in silence.

"You did the right thing," his father said, patting his son on the shoulder. Casper wasn't looking, but the man next to him had a cold smirk on his face.

* * *

Remus started out of the window as he watched the carriage disappear. He was gone. The one person he loved more than anything was gone. The cold rain spattered on the window if the Gryffindor tower as Remus returned to his bed. Sirius walked through the door, his face portraying his ignorance. A smile spread over his face; he clearly didn't know anything.

"Rem, I-"

"He's gone," Remus said quietly, not trusting his voice to hold out.


End file.
